


On Skinema: The VFA Holiday Party

by YouCleanItUp



Category: On Cinema (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCleanItUp/pseuds/YouCleanItUp
Summary: The evening unexpectedly heats up when Gregg throws a holiday party at his new Victorville Film Archive
Kudos: 5





	On Skinema: The VFA Holiday Party

Gregg had recently relocated the VFA to a small rented office in a small office park. He wanted to throw a housewarming party to celebrate his movie archive's new home, but as it was the holiday season he decided to throw a holiday party instead, using it as an excuse to screen some holiday-themed popcorn classics such as While You Were Sleeping (1995, 103 minutes.)

Two weeks before Christmas Gregg sent out a couple dozen invitation cards to potential guests such as VFA interns, friends, neighbors, and he even reached out to Ayaka. Each invitation came with a "movie ticket" inside and the VFA's landline phone number for those who wished to RSVP, as well as a list of movies he'd be screening during the party. Though the number of RSVPs turned out much lower than he'd hoped, Gregg knew the focus would still be all about the movies no matter what; and the movies were all that mattered.

The new VFA space was initially fairly sparse with no furniture and the smell of old wall to wall carpeting. Gregg repurposed the conference room to a movie screening room with a pair of comfortable sofas, a recliner, and three coffee tables -- all of which he got off of Craigslist. This way people could sit back and enjoy the movies in comfort.

The larger open plan office room was filled with Gregg's vast collection of movies sitting on shelves custom-made for VHS tapes which Gregg had previously acquired from a defunct video rental store. For guests there was a microwave sitting on a small table in a corner next to a mini fridge. Gregg had stocked up on sodas for the party, and as always he had several large boxes of bagged microwave popcorn which he bought at the nearby Victorville Costco.

For the party Gregg decorated the space with a "HAPPY HOLIDAYS" banner he made using an old copy of Print Shop Deluxe.

As the sun went down the first guest to arrive was John who worked in the office next door. John was a sturdy looking middle-aged man originally from Sweden, who came in an ugly Christmas sweater and had a Santa hat atop his head.

"Hey Gregg," John said.

"Great to have you here, "Gregg replied.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long this evening," John said, "as I have to attend a holiday party at my wife's workplace, but I wanted to check out your new space and bring over a bowl of homemade apple cider as a housewarming gift."

"Is it the kind of cider with alcohol in it?" Gregg asked.

"No, but you can add alcohol if you like."

"Good," Gregg mumbled. "Put it down over by the microwave and let me show you around the place."

As Gregg gave John a tour of the VFA and impressed him with his vast movie knowledge, the VFA interns emerged from the bathroom. Eva, a petite Chinese-American woman, and Katie, a busty blonde had changed into matching sexy elf outfits.

"It's cold in here," Katie remarked.

"I'll turn the heat up," Eva responded as she went to the thermostat and dialed up the temperature to 85 degrees Fahrenheit.

As John's tour of the VFA ended, Gregg asked him "so what do you think?"

Seeing the interns in their sexy elf costumes for the first time, John winked at them and smiled and simply replied, "I think I like what I see."

He gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek before thanking Gregg for showing him around as he departed. "And please enjoy the cider," he said as he waved goodbye.

After John had left the building, Katie remarked "he's so cute!"

Gregg responded by pointing out that he was in the area every weekday. Katie giggled at the thought of meeting him again.

Just then Mike entered the VFA. Mike was a tall, muscular, Black man from England and a former VFA summer intern. His knowledge of British films was as impeccable as his abs. Mike and Gregg had often spent many hours discussing the James Bond films. On this occasion Mike was dressed up in a tuxedo much like Agent 007 himself.

Gregg was quick to introduce the three of them. "Eva and Katie, meet your predecessor, Mike!"

Stoic as always, Mike exchanged gentle hugs with Katie and Eva, both of whom exchanged flirty looks with him.

Gregg put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button. "Hey guys," Gregg said. "Know what time it is?"

The current and former VFA interns all said in unison: "It's movie time!"

While waiting for the microwave and fetching tape H59C5142 off the shelves, Gregg turned on his 13 inch CRT TV in the screening room and popped the tape in the VCR. After hitting play, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992, 120 minutes) began with the opening previews.

The four of them gathered in the screening room while Gregg handed out popcorn and cups of soda in red Solo cups.

Everything went smoothly until shortly after the scene where Kevin McCallister took residence at his uncle's home in Manhattan. Suddenly Gregg heard the door open and a familiar voice shout "where is everyone?"

Not knowing what else to do, Gregg hit pause on the remote control and he and his three companions went to the front door of the VFA to confront the uninvited guests.

"Shit," Gregg mumbled under his breath as he realized it was Tim with a pair of identical twins, two young college-aged women who introduced themselves as Janice and Amy. The two brunettes with supermodel bodies took their coats off, revealing they were wearing sexy Santa outfits underneath.

Tim put down a large box containing vodka and wine next to the fridge, then removed his black trench coat to expose a blazer over a t-shirt and jeans.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" Gregg asked incredulously.

"Look, I heard about your little party from Joe and I thought I'd crash it. I left the old ball and chain at home," Tim replied, clearly referring to his wife Toni.

"How did you even get in?" Gregg asked.

"Well I figured out the gate code was just the runtimes of all three Hobbit movies added together," Tim replied. Despite being annoyed at his presence, Gregg was secretly proud of Tim for cracking this particular code. 

In spite of Tim's presence Gregg was somewhat relieved that Axiom and Manuel hadn't shown up. Still he thought -- to quote the many Star Wars films -- "I have a bad feeling about this."

Tim took his own tour around the VFA and went into a rage upon seeing Gregg's "Happy Holidays" banner. "What the FUCK is this?" Tim shouted. "It's not 'the holidays', it's CHRISTMAS!" Tim tore the banner down and threw it in the trash.

"Not everyone celebrates Christmas," Gregg interjected, but Tim wasn't having it. Gregg noted that Tim already seemed somewhat intoxicated. Tim's fit of rage largely went unnoticed by anyone but Gregg.

While no one was looking, Tim pulled a hip flask filled with whiskey and emptied into the cider. Before long everyone at the party aside from Gregg was helping themselves to the cider and wine. 

Meanwhile, Tim selected his own Christmas movie, Sleepless in Seattle (1993, 105 minutes) from the shelves and demanded to see it. Gregg reluctantly popped another bag of popcorn and agreed to screen it in the screening room since they'd barely started Home Alone 2 anyway.

But before Gregg even had a chance to insert the VHS tape, Tim and Eva were flirting on a sofa in the screening room, and Eva suggested a different movie to spice things up -- the Paul Verhoeven cult classic Showgirls (1995, 131 minutes.) Former intern Mike knew exactly where to find the movie thanks to his extensive knowledge of the Victorville Coding System and quickly came back with the tape. 

In the screening room the official VFA tapes and sleeves for Home Alone 2, Sleepless in Seattle, and the sleeve for Showgirls were now on the floor in front of the TV.

Gregg returned with several more bags of popcorn and was surprised to find Tim gently making out with Eva, Janice running her fingers through Amy's hair, and Mike and Katie already having penetrative sex on the recliner. For reasons unknown to Gregg it was almost uncomfortably warm in the room.

To make matters worse though was their choice in the movie.

"This isn't even a Christmas movie," Gregg sighed, rolling his eyes. "I mean it's a good movie, but it has nothing to do with the holiday season."

"The Christmas season," Tim corrected him.

Even though nobody seemed focused on the movie Gregg dutifully placed a bag of hot microwave popcorn on the coffee tables near each person in the screening room and made sure everyone had a cup of soda.

Gently pushing Tim and Eva aside as they french kissed, Gregg took his seat on the sofa in front of the TV and resumed munching on the popcorn from his bag.

Without use of the full sofa Eva pulled Tim down to the carpeted floor and the pair had taken each other's pants down. Tim began railing Eva doggie style on the floor without a condom as Eva moaned "fuck me harder, daddy!" The two of them were getting more and more intoxicated, passing a handle of vodka back and forth and chugging directly from the bottle.

"This movie was widely panned when it came out," Gregg commented to no one in particular, "but it's gained a cult classic following since it was released on VHS. And you know, a number of other movies starring Kyle MacLachlan bombed at the box office only to be reconsidered after they were released on home video for new audiences to enjoy."

Tim turned to Gregg and told him to "lighten up" before unzipping Gregg's pants and massaging his cock through his white underwear. Gregg attempted at swatting Tim's hand away without success.

Meanwhile Janice and Amy were eating each other out in an act that could have been described as Santa-on-elf 69, though their outfits had come off a while ago. No family friendly Christmas songs would be written about this carnal act anytime soon.

Similarly, Mike and Katie were still going at it, and though they were still partially clothed, Katie's large breasts had popped out of the outfit.

"I must say, it's getting quite hot in here," Mike said as he tossed his jacket on the floor, followed by his tie, and finally began to unbutton his shirt. 

Katie stopped him. "Let me help you with that," she said quietly as she finished unbuttoning his shirt before rubbing her hands across his sweaty pecs.

"How do you like your martinis, Agent 007?" Katie asked?

"Shaken, not stirred," Mike replied, taking the role play seriously. Katie tensed up and came repeatedly, moaning loudly and grabbing at Mike's body. She was starting to go limp from the pleasure.

Mike still hadn't cum yet however. "Do you mind if I fuck you up the ass?" he asked politely.

"Of course, you can stick your Walther PPK anywhere you want," Katie replied. She turned around and bent over, allowing Mike the opportunity to slowly work her ass open and slide his hard cock inside.

While Gregg would have preferred to snack on popcorn and watch the movie in peace -- or better yet watch a holiday movie for that matter -- Tim's incessant handjob coupled with the sexual nature of the movie had caused Gregg's male member to stand at attention.

While still fucking Eva, Tim twisted his back in an awkward position to face Gregg, pulling Gregg's giant erection out around his underwear. The now incredibly drunk Tim began to suck Gregg's dick. Despite having no known previous experience in the matter, Tim managed to sufficiently suck Gregg off while continuing to satisfy Eva with his own hard cock.

With his eyes still glued to the movie, Gregg responded to the situation. "This really seems more like something I'd expect to see in San Francisco," he said, "the filming location of Star Trek Two."

Although Tim tried to offer a verbal correction that the film Gregg was thinking of was in fact Star Trek IV, it was inaudible due to the giant cock in his mouth.

After some time had passed Eva tapped out and was soon asleep on the floor. Katie and Mike had already finished up and Katie came over sitting down next to Gregg, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

This was all it took for Gregg to finally shoot his load right into Tim's mouth.

"Ah, what the fuck man," Tim mumbled as he spat the semen out onto the carpet.

"Sorry," Gregg said with a smirk, "I guess this isn't my area of expertise."

But it wasn't clear that Tim had even heard this as almost as soon as his mouth was off of Gregg's cock, Tim passed out on the floor right in front of the TV.

"I've got to go," Katie whispered to Gregg. "Maybe I'll see you again soon?"

"We'll see," Gregg replied. Katie went over to Mike and the two of them put their clothes back on and left the VFA.

Amy and Janice were getting ready to leave as well. Janice went over to Amy to make sure she was okay.

"You need a ride home?" she asked.

"Yeah... thanks," Eva mumbled as Janice and Amy helped her stand up. 

"See you Monday, Eva." Gregg said, waving to her as she staggered out of the building with the help of Tim's female friends.

Gregg thought about calling it a night, but the movie wasn't quite over yet and there was still plenty of popcorn left. The only obstacle really was that Tim was snoring loudly on the floor, so Gregg turned the volume up.

When Showgirls was over Gregg figured it was time to call it a night. It was too late to drive all the way home so he just flipped the lights off and crashed right there on the sofa.

The next morning Gregg woke up covered in sweat to the sound of Tim still snoring. Something smelled off and light was starting to come in through the window, so Gregg got up and flipped on the lights in the screening room. He went over to see if Tim woke up yet, only to find a nasty surprise.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tim!" Gregg exclaimed. "You pissed yourself, the carpet, and worse the VHS tapes I had out. What the fuck?"

"Sorry about your tapes," Tim mumbled, "I just need another couple winks."

Gregg wasn't having it. "I don't think I even have duplicates of those. Fuck, goddamn it."

He stormed out of the screening room and grabbed the telephone in the main room. Gregg initially thought of calling Toni and telling her to pick up Tim, but after realizing she'd almost certainly smell the Scent of a Woman (1992, 156 minutes) on Tim, he decided there had already been enough drama and dialed up Axiom instead. 

Axiom arrived while Gregg was still cleaning up the place, tossing out uneaten popcorn, putting the beer bottles in the recycling, and pouring all the warm, flat soda down the toilet.

"Why's it so hot in here?" Axiom asked. "It feels like an Italian summer."

"I don't know, maybe there's a problem with the furnace," a visibly sweaty Gregg suggested. "Let me take you to Tim."

"How is he," Axiom asked as Gregg led him into the screening room.

"He was pretty drunk when he got here," Gregg explained, "then he drank half a bottle of vodka while having sex with one of my interns, passed out, and pissed himself during the night. The worst part is he pissed all over three VHS tapes and I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to replace them. They were priceless artifacts."

"Hey," Axiom said to Tim, grabbing Tim's collar with his hook hand. "Get up Tim, we've got to go. We've got to go now."

"Axiom? How'd you get here?" Tim asked, his eyes squinting in the light.

"Never mind, let's go buddy. Come on."

"Ow, my fucking HEAD," Tim said, rubbing his eyes. "Let me at least get my pants on."

"Come on, hurry," Axiom said. "I'll get you a Gatorade and some Advil and you'll be fine. Let's go, brother."

As soon as the two of them were gone, Gregg locked the front door. Seeing as how Sleepless in Seattle was clearly ruined, Gregg grabbed the next best thing off the shelf: You've Got Mail (1998, 119 minutes) and went to the bathroom, sat down, and quietly jerked off to the photo of Meg Ryan on the cover.


End file.
